


Prompt #23

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #23June 30, 2020Genre: Fanfic / Hannibal Lecter and Will GrahamPrompt: Fun with fanfic. Choose a beloved character from one of your favorite books, television shows, or movies. What would happen if she walked onto the pages of your novel? How would your characters react? Would they get along? Work together to solve a problem? Go out for coffee? Become besties? Sabotage each other? Cuddle? What could the characters learn from one another?Source: 10 Prompts to Get You Out of a NaNoWriRut /  www.nanowriimo.orgNote: Instead of interacting with characters from my novel, I decided to simply try my hand at fanfiction. This is my first attempt at this genre and it was a lot of fun! Let me know if you would like to see more Hannibal fanfiction in the future!**Prompt has been expanded into series under Hannibal TV - Series 4 Imagined
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020
Kudos: 4





	1. Will On Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****This prompt has been expanded into a work-in-progress series. You can find the longer version under the series called Hannibal TV - Season 4 Imagined. It should be updated with new material every few weeks. The prompt pieces may look slightly different when incorporated in the series**** 

"You've chosen. Open your eyes." A mouth pressed against his temple.

Will's eyes shot wide open. He expected to see Hannibal's face, handsome and chiseled, staring down at him. Instead he blinked up at stars twinkling in the night sky. 

He coughed up a mouthful of seawater burning in his throat. He gasped for air and contorted from the sharp pain stabbing into his lungs. He was having trouble breathing and his breath rattled in his chest. He tried calling out.

"H-H-Han---," he wheezed. He was unable to get the name out. He lifted his head and searched for Hannibal by sight along the shore but saw nothing but an empty rocky beach. He was alone and felt an irrational sense of abandonment. Hannibal had to be nearby. Will refused to believe he imagined hearing his voice.

Tonight's events flickered in incomplete memories in his head. Will remembered Hannibal standing in front him--acting as if he was shielding Will--before Hannibal was shot down. Later the two fought like lions against the beast Dolarhyde and slayed him together in a ceremony of blood. Finally they embraced on the cliff. He was so exhausted and all of his defenses were gone---he was drawn to Hannibal's arms. Will sighed and rested his head on Hannibal's chest and heard the slow rhythmic beating under the silk shirt. He felt soothed and sheltered. He was surprised to feel warmth and a heartbeat. All this time, he would have sworn Hannibal was not human. But then what human's heart would beat so slow after such a battle? 

They had gazed at each other---understanding an unspoken agreement forging between them. Will felt a rightness about the moment. This is where he belonged. He knew he could spare the world a magnificent monster---perhaps two. He was just so tired of .... existing. Hannibal looked at him softly. He was consenting---as long as they fell together. 

Without hesitation, Will pushed them off the edge. He felt arms tighten around him as they dropped silently to the sea. He remembered nothing after the fall.

Now, he struggled in vain to rise up from the rocky shore. He felt sensations from knife-like punctures and fractured bones in his arms and legs to stinging cuts on his face---all throbbing in a symphony of pain. He shivered but did not have the strength to rolll over and crawl away from the icy waves lapping over his body and leaving sea foam on him. 

Light beams swept along the shoreline from a distance. Will heard the voices of men and dogs barking drawing closer. He felt himself, knotted in pain and tension, finally relax. He waited for the search party to find him, staring up at the stars above and feeling lost. 

He wondered why the agreement was broken.


	2. Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt expands on earlier ones. You can read the full text under the series called Hannibal TV - Season 4 Imagined. It will be a work in progress and updated every few weeks. The material posted in the prompt exercises may look slightly different in the full text version.

Hannibal moved quickly through the brush away from the shoreline. He cast a brief glance over his shoulder at Will laying on the rocky beach below. Hannibal halted and hesitated. He fought returning to Will's side and taking Will with him. He sensed Will would still resist him.

The restraint caging Will had opened tonight. Nothing could ever lock it again. Hannibal closed his eyes and savored the memory like a delicious aroma. The wildness and bloodlust Will exposed when he slashed Dolarhyde with Hannibal earlier. True the beast needed to be slayed -- but boundaries were crossed. There was a moment Will killed for more than survival. Will tasted his true nature. He needed Hannibal to free him completely.

Did Will comprehend they made a bethrothal by blood? Hannibal wanted Will to understand by flinging them off the cliff, he bonded them forever. Will collapsed in Hannibal's arms and proposed to him by just a look and Hannibal accepted. It was a vow as sacred to Hannibal as any uttered at a wedding alter: we will end ourselves but only together. We are one and the same.

But he wondered if Will understood this agreement. Will would surrender completely one day.

Hannibal stopped lingering and sped ahead. He was patient. The separation should be temporary. It was a matter of time for Will to discover himself. He simply needed the right encouragement. But Hannibal had to be careful with Will. In Hannibal's eyes, everyone was so predictable and boring -- except for Will. He was rare. Will was fascinating. He thrilled Hannibal.

Red and blue lights flashing the high cliffs above and flashlights sweeping the beach told Hannibal the authorities were already there and searching for them. They would find Dolarhyde's remains and the gruesome aftermath Will and Hannibal left behind on the back terrace of Hannibal's house. The police would see two sets of bloody footprints on the grass leading to the edge and disappearing off the cliff. Even though officers would assume the two had perished, the police would search thoroughly by protocol and discover Will soon. Hannibal had positioned Will close enough to the cliff to be found quickly.

Hannibal scaled the mountainous cliffside until he came upon a small landing. He located a rocky mound and bent down. He began tossing the fist-sized rocks aside and uncovered the waterproof backpack he had buried underneath a few days ago. He unzipped the pack and drew out the dry clothing and shoes inside. He quickly disrobed and stuffed his wet clothing in the bag. After he dressed in black cashmere turtleneck and dark slacks, he slung the pack over his shoulder and hiked up to the roadway.


End file.
